


Book Trailer for This is the Wonder That's Keeping the Stars Apart

by Ghislainem70



Series: My Cover Art and Edits [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, BDSM, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70
Summary: Trailer for my BDSM fic This is the Wonder That's Keeping the Stars Apart





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is The Wonder That's Keeping The Stars Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239787) by [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70). 



<https://animoto.com/play/mJSj6WMYV8oJrFBKTXUfyg>


End file.
